


United for loss: an unlikely couple

by Capitanahunter33



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Leonard Snart, Minor Mick Rory, mencionated Miranda and Jonás Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: After defeating and killing Savage, the Legends return to 2017 and fall apart.Still hurt by Snart's death, Mick goes alone to Aruba leaving Rip with the mission of telling Lisa Snart that her older brother is dead.Neither expected what that would end up assuming.
Relationships: Leonard Snart & Lisa Snart, Rip Hunter & Leonard Snart, Rip Hunter / Lisa Snart
Kudos: 1





	United for loss: an unlikely couple

**Author's Note:**

> The most unlikely pair of Legends of Tomorrow.
> 
> It is not a couple that I came up with until I made that request about Oliver / Kara so I hope it turned out well despite everything.

Savage was dead.

After such a horrible, complicated and difficult year, the monster that killed his son and his wife is finally rotting in Hell. That was the good part of the whole thing, but there is also a bad part.

His beloved Miranda and Jonás remained dead, he had not been able to save them, as he had told his team time sometimes wants to happen and no one, no matter how much he fights against the same time with all his might, can avoid it. And it was something that will haunt him forever.

Ah, but it wasn't the only thing.

Leonard Snart had also died saving them all, mainly Mick, and destroying the time masters, Druce first of all, with the explosion of the Oculos. He died as a legend, as a hero, even if the thief will like that title.

His death had affected the entire team so much that as soon as the mission was finished the legends had also ended, they had been undone and each one had returned to where they belonged, to where they were before everything about Savage and others.

Everyone except Mick Rory and himself.

After letting the few surviving captains of the masters of time now take care of fixing the anachronisms or whatever problems there were with the changes in certain epochs, he no longer had a place to return to or anything or anyone to return to. or what to do.

For this reason, he had seen himself agreeing to help Mr. Rory who had gone to Aruba still unable to face and bear the death of Mr. Snart and had left the task of communicating it to Leonard's younger sister, Lisa Snart.

That is why he was now in front of the aforementioned favorite safe house, whose address Mick had given him along with Snart's cold gun and blue parkas (the ring had been him) before leaving, finishing calling and hoping that the youngest of the Snart was there and not elsewhere.

Fortunately, it was.

The door was flung open and suddenly he had a pistol pointed directly at his forehead behind which was Lisa Snart herself.

-"Who are you and how do you know this address?" -Snart growled.

Leonard hadn't lied, his sister is a strong girl. It almost seemed like a force of nature.

Faced with such a situation, he managed to react quickly after his momentary surprise and raised his arms to move his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

-"My name is Rip Hunter and I have come to tell you about your brother."- He introduced himself and serene.

Lisa seemed to think of something for a second before nodding and lowering the gun tucking it into her belt, on her left side before moving to one side and letting him pass.

-"Thank you."-he said lowering his hands and arms, entering the place soon, studying it.

It was an old warehouse of a factory that no one seemed to remember anymore. It looked like some kind of house, with furniture all over the place, a blue-yellow carpet, a small kitchen and a television with video included.

It certainly gave a good definition of safe home.

Then he heard how the door was closed and it didn't take long for him to hear and feel Lisa approaching him.

-"You are Rip Hunter, you say?" -To her question, he nodded, following her with his eyes seeing how she sat on the sofa in front of the television on but paused inviting him to sit down, which he did on the other side of the sofa-"The same Rip Hunter who took Lenny and Mick to hunt down a certain Vandal Savage? "-she questioned looking at him seriously at what he swallowed, nodding.

-"That's right."-he confirmed verbally as seriously as she wishing internally not to have to give him the news he had to give him and ready to face the consequences that this will lead to in the end Snart was dead because of him, as far as he is concerned .

Lisa nodded in response before turning to look at him, curious and concerned.

-"And where is Lenny? Why are you here? Why are you coming to see me instead of my brother?" -she questioned and concern was evident in her tone of voice.

He hated having to tell she but she deserved to know the truth.

-"I'm sorry."-he started saying feeling it that way with all his heart looking into her eyes-"I really do but I'm afraid we had some problems and ... "-

-"No."- Lisa interrupted him clearly realizing where she was going if her expression indicated something.

-.".. and to save us, Leonard sacrificed himself. He is a hero."-He ended up communicating by telling she the truth and his opinion at the same time.

He was expected to be accused, that she would hit him, that she would start crying as people used to do in similar situations, not quite the same but as similar as possible given the situation, more he should already know after a year knowing Leonard that the Snarts do not they are like the others.

Instead of doing one or all of those things, Lisa Snart pursed her lips into a fine line and nodded.

-"Did he suffer?"-she asked after a few uncomfortable seconds of silence that were like hours for him.

-"No, it was instantaneous."-he assures her knowing that it was not of much consolation but he hoped that answering her questions would at least relieve she somewhat.

Lisa nodded again and they were again in an awkward silence for minutes this time until young Snart nodded and got up and went to make dinner.

-"You can stay, there is a free room next to mine was the one with ..." -Grip, the only sign that showed sadness and pain at the death of his older brother before him -"... Lenny, you can use it."-

He looked at she amazed and surprised but before he could say anything Lisa had already started making dinner, ignoring him. After trying to get her attention in a useless way, she sighed and went to the end of the only corridor in the place where there were two rooms and the one on the left was clearly Lisa's, the gold with her initials proved it. So he went to the right and looked around before sighing.

This was his new beginning.


End file.
